sungguh, cinta
by ReiyKa
Summary: shoujo oneshot. Sungguh, cinta... kau mampu memutar balikkan segalanya. Salah satunya: membuat seorang perfeksionis menjadi gembel sederhana yang mengemis cinta. "Sungguh, tidak bisakah mereka mengakhiri topik sialan tentang film dan mulai membicarakan mengenai topik lain seperti hubungan mereka berdua?" complete.


**tanda bahaya!** cerita ini mengandung unsur Kaito-Miku kalau kalian mengerti apa artinya. silahkan dilanjutkan membaca kalau tahan melihat tokoh-tokoh itu. Persentase kerterkaitan antara abal, random, nggak jelas sangat tinggi.

**hak milik!** Kaito-Miku dikembangkan oleh Yamaha dan Crypton. sungguh, cinta... dikembangkan oleh ReiyKa berdasarkan obrolan bodoh sehabis les antara dua orang yang galau. avatar diambil dari zerochan id: 1458293 yang entah digambar oleh siapa.

enjoooooy this~

* * *

**sungguh, cinta...**

* * *

Kaito menatap gadis yang duduk di hadapannya dengan sorot mata lembut. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya, menambah kuat karisma yang dimiliki oleh wajah tampannya. Dia meletakkan kepalanya di tangan yang ditopang dagu sembari mendengarkan dengan baik-baik setiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir gadis di hadapannya.

"Terus, adegan yang paling lucu adalah ketika si detektif kembar itu sadar kalau mereka salah orang!" Tawa kemudian berderai keluar dari sang gadis berkuncir dua. Mata biru kehijuannya menyipit ketika tertawa kemudian kembali melebar saat dia kembali bicara dengan begitu bersemangatnya. "Seriusan, aku nggak bisa berhenti ketawa!"

Kaito mengangguk pelan, entah menyetujui ucapan sang gadis ataukah dia justru teralu terpesona habis-habisan pada sosok di hadapannya. Sungguh, seorang Hatsune Miku dapat membuatnya seolah mati rasa. Bayangkan, seorang Shion Kaito, pelajar terbaik di sekolahnya justru hanya duduk terdiam dengan senyuman lembut selayaknya orang idiot.

_Kelihatannya sang murid teladan itu belum memahami efek samping dari perasaan cinta._

"Kau setuju denganku kan, Kaito?"

"Ya, Miku. Tentu saja."

Tidak hanya itu saja. Seorang Shion Kaito yang terkenal sebagai Raja Debat yang punya sifat tidak pernah ingin menyerah sekarang justru menyatakan persetujuan tanpa perlu pemikiran rumit serta adu argumen yang panjang.

_Sungguh, cinta mampu membuat keperibadian seseorang berubah dalam hitungan kedipan mata._

"Jadi, sudah aku rencanakan kalau kita bakalan nonton film itu nanti!"

"Kau sudah pernah nonton kan, Miku?"

"Filmnya keren banget, Kaito! Nonton dua kali pun nggak akan ada masalah buatku!" Gadis itu mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar hingga kunciran duanya bergoyang manis ke segala arah. "Kamu nggak lagi sibuk kan?"

Kaito mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melihat deretan aktivitas yang harus dilakukannya hari ini lewat ponselnya. Dia menggumam sekilas.

- _Beresin laporan kimia_

- _Buat diagram untuk tugas matematika_

- _Cari data statistik penduduk Jepang_

- _Kirim email ke wali kelas_

- _Buat rancangan tugas seni_

- _Siapin makalah buat presentasi_

- _Bikin pudding buat Mama_

"Hemm..." Kaito mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau sedang sibuk ya?" Miku memiringkan kepalanya. "Nggak jadi juga nggak apa-apa deh."

Kaito segera tersenyum lebar. "Kosong banget malah."

_Sungguh, cinta mampu membuat seseorang memanipulasi setiap kata yang dilontarkannya menjadi sebuah dusta manis yang melelehkan hati._

"Beneran?" Gadis itu mengerjap penuh semangat. Senyuman telah membentuk wajah manisnya kian jelita.

"Yap." Kaito mengangguk cepat.

"Yeay!"

Pemuda berambut biru itu tidak peduli apa yang akan menghadapinya nanti. Semua tugasnya bisa menjadi prioritas kedua setelah gadis manis di hadapannya. Karena biar bagaimana pun juga, sulit sekali mencari alasan bagi Kaito untuk bisa berada di dekat Miku.

Tidak ada status yang mampu membuat Kaito meminta gadis itu tetap berada di sampingnya. Mereka cuma saling kenal, memanggil nama kecil masing-masing, dan hobi sama dalam klub film yang sama.

Tidak ada hal lain lagi—walaupun tentu saja pemuda biru yang sejak tadi terus-terusan memiliki sorot mata lembut penuh kasih pada sang gadis memiliki sesuatu yang _lain_ yang _belum_ sanggup dia katakan.

_Ingat pepatah tentang timing adalah segalanya? Tentu, Shion Kaito si murid teladan selalu memperhitungkan segalanya. Dia tidak dikenal sebagai Shion Kaito Si Prefeksionis tanpa alasan yang jelas._

Jadi, sebelum Kaito mampu merencanakan segalanya secara sempurna, dia belum ingin mengatakan segalanya.

"Nanti ajak Len dan Rin juga deh yah."

_Yeah_, _rasakan itu Kaito, decitan rasa sakit di hati ketika bibir sang gadis menyebut nama lelaki lain!_

Kaito memutar bola matanya ketika Miku tidak melihatnya. Dia kira acara menonton filmnya hanya berdua saja. Perkiraannya meleset. Ekspektasinya salah. Kecewa dan sedikit kesal justru menghiasi sudut hatinya sekarang.

"Kamu suka banget sama film itu, Miku?"

Gadis yang sedang sibuk mengetikkan pesan di ponselnya mengangguk tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari layar. Kaito menebak dia sedang menghubungi teman klub mereka yang lain, para kembar Kagamine.

"Apa saja yang kau sukai, Miku?"

"Umm..." Dia masih sibuk sendiri. "Semuanya... umm... aku suka aktornya, dia ganteng... terus aku juga aktrisnya yang aktingnya keren banget! Terus terus, aku juga suka efek suaranya! Gila, beneran kamu harus nonton deh!" Kepalanya terangkat dan dia menatap Kaito dalam-dalam. "Kamu pasti suka deh!"

"Aku pernah nonton _prequel_nya, film sebelum yang ini."

"Menurutmu gimana? Keren banget juga kan?"

"Aku suka alur ceritanya," Kaito berkata dengan tenang, "mendebarkan tanpa bisa ditebak jalan ceritanya!"

"Iya-iya!"

"Terus, aku juga suka _setting_ tempatnya. Dubai kan ya?"

Miku mengangguk setuju.

"Umm... dan ketika _ending_ dimana pacarnya ternyata selamat..."

"Aku juga suka bagian itu!"

"Ya, aku juga suka." Kaito mengangguk pelan.

"Apalagi-apalagi saat si penjahat ditembak pakai _bazooka_!"

"Ya, aku juga suka."

"Aku suka banget sama filmnya!"

Melihat gadis di hadapannya sungguh menimbulkan ketenangan di hati Kaito. Senyumannya... kedipan matanya... sifat cerianya...

"Kamu pasti bakalan suka sama _sequel_nya!" Miku berdiri sambil mengangkat kotak yang berisi DVD film. Dia berputar-putar di hadapan Kaito dengan senyuman lebarnya. "Soalnya tokoh utamanya bertarung dengan—"

"Aku suka kamu."

"Iya, aku juga suka. Lebih lagi ketika dia menyelamatkan pacarnya! Itu sumpah keren banget!"

Gadis itu memang tidak mendengarnya ataukah justru cuma berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya?

"Miku..." Dia kembali mencoba.

"Eh?"

"Aku suka kamu."

Miku berhenti berputar hingga membuat dia berada di fasa linglung dan kakinya berada dalam titik tidak stabil. Tubuhnya oleng dan akan jatuh kalau saja Kaito tidak sempat menangkapnya.

Gadis itu mengerjap ketika menemukan Kaito menahan tubuhnya dengan ekspresi panik.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" Kaito menatap penuh kekhawatiran. "Wajahmu merah."

_Sungguh, Shion Kaito tidak pernah tahu gejala kegugupan cinta._

"Bilang apa kamu barusan?"

"Wajahmu merah."

"Bukan! Sebelum itu!"

"Aku suka kamu?"

"Hah?"

Pemuda berambut biru itu mengusap tengkuknya. Sungguh, ini benar-benar tidak ada unsur romantisnya sama sekali. Kenapa dia bisa-bisa menyatakan cinta begitu saja tanpa adanya persiapan sama sekali? Sungguh, cinta... kau berhasil mengacaukan otaknya!

"Kau... serius?" Gadis itu menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat.

Apakah Shion Kaito akan mundur hanya karena tidak ada unsur romantis disana?

"Ya."

"A-aku... aku..." Miku hampir mengigit lidahnya dan segera memalingkan wajah.

Tentu saja, Kaito yang jenius tahu bahwa Miku menunjukkan gejala postifi terhadap pernyataan cinta mendadaknya.

Kaito tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Segalanya tidak perlu sempurna seperti yang direncanakannya. Dia sebenarnya hanya butuh keberanian dan segala alasan yang dikarangnya hanya muncul karena sifat pengecut yang dimilikinya.

_Cinta telah membuatnya menjadi pengecut yang pandai mengarang alasan._

"Aku suka kamu, Miku."

_Namun, cinta juga yang telah membuatnya menjadi Pangeran Pemberani yang jujur kepada dunia._

"Mau jadi pacarku nggak?"

Gadis itu mengerjap panik. "Ke-kenapa kamu harus ngomongnya sekarang banget sih? Nggak pakai musik romantis... nggak pakai puisi cinta yang manis... nggak pakai bunga mawar... nggak pakai kalimat ala Pangeran—"

Kaito memutar bola matanya. "Aku bukan kotak kritik, Miku."

"—tentu saja..."

Iris biru lautnya menatap gadis di hadapannya.

"Jadi? Kesimpulannya?"

"Aku suka banget filmnya!" Miku mencibirkan lidahnya.

"Bukan itu yang kutanya!"

"Pokoknya filmnya keren!" Miku melangkah mundur, masih dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

Kaito tersenyum dan kembali menangkap jemari gadis itu, mengenggamnya erat penuh hangat. "Aku suka kamu—"

Miku balas menatapnya.

"—dan aku nggak peduli dengan filmnya sebenarnya."

Miku tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Jadi?"

"Kita tetap nonton filmnya!"

"Bukan itu yang kutanya!"

"Aku suka aktor filmnya! Aku suka aktrisnya! Aku suka efek musiknya! Aku suka efek gambarnya! Aku suka alur ceritanya! Aku suka _setting _tempatnya!"

"Aku nggak butuh review film, Miku!" Kaito memasang ekspresi datar.

"Dan aku juga suka kamu."

_Oke, mereka sudah cukup bicara berputar-putar sebenarnya. Sungguh, tidak bisakah mereka mengakhiri topik sialan tentang film dan mulai membicarakan mengenai topik lain seperti hubungan mereka berdua?  
_

"Yuk pergi sekarang!" Kaito mengangguk sambil mengenggam jemari Miku erat-erat.

_Yah, sudahlah. Yang terpenting, mereka bisa bersatu. Untuk sekarang, itu sudah cukup._

* * *

**end_._**

* * *

**tentang proses produksi:** dari pulang les, ngomongin film Tintin sama salah satu sahabat baikku (thanks for the idea, cets!) dan kemudian dia nanya, "kalau ada yang ngomong kayak gitu ke kamu, gimana ka?"

sesungguhnya jawaban dari aku nggak perlu dibahas disini bukan?

akhirnya justru kepikiran buat cerita ini deh. masalah judul, yah, entahlah, selama menurut kalian itu cocok, terima saja. kalau menurut kalian nggak cocok, ya terima saja juga haha.

tumben-tumbenan ReiyKa buat OS lagi yah? haha. anggap saja sedang mode labil. UAS euy. duh, pengen cepet-cepet liburan padahal. huft huft.

dan beneran deh, lagu-lagu supercell buat segalanya lebih tenang. sukaaaa deeeh! **;***

* * *

_"Emm, Miku..."_

_"Apa?"_

_"Apapun yang terjadi, kita... nontonnya berdua saja."_

_"Eh? Kenapa?"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Okeh?"_

_"..."_

_"Miku?"_

_"Terserah kau saja, Kaito."_

* * *

Ini beneran selesai lho. beneran. haha **;D**

Eniwei, boleh lah berpendapat di kolom bawah ini **:)**


End file.
